


Hope for the future

by Firstone33



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Family, Humor, Lunoct
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 22:51:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16105430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firstone33/pseuds/Firstone33
Summary: Noctis tells his friends of his strange journey in a strange world and his short time teaming up with a young girl.





	Hope for the future

**Author's Note:**

> Someone on Tumblr made a theory or headcanon that Sarah in the ffxv x terra wars collab was noctis' daughter from future cause of certain similarities.
> 
> So I came up with this

Date: 756 M.E  
Location: Duscae Region

 

" So noct care to explain what the hell happened? One minute you were here and then gone".

Noctis sighed." it's hard....to explain". Ignis steps out of camper and sets food on patio table." I am sure it is but we will believe you". Prompto woops." that's right buddy!". Noctis chuckled but got serious.

" I was in this world inhabited by these small white creatures called Hiso Aliens during my time I woke to find this girl Sarah who had found herself brought there too".

" Oh noct you naughty boy not married and already cheating on Luna".

" No i am not! Sarah...she could summon her weapon...like".

Ignis sets his ebony down." like if she was a caelum". Noctis nodded." I did not think it strange at the time so we helped the little aliens after one stole my phone". Gladio chuckled." serves you right". Noctis glared but continued.

" we fought a being called the Eroder it copied Sarah and her power but it did not stand a chance against the two of us".

They finished eating Ignis was in thought as he put away dishes then returned and sat." anything she mentioned?". Noctis nods." told me that...I should be more honest and tell the one I care about how I truly feel before I lose the chance". They were silent.

" I really am insane...I think I met my daughter...I think Sarah was my daughter...".

" if so then there is hope for the future I do not know what lies ahead for you noct but it seems that perhaps meeting this Sarah was fated".

Noctis smiled remembering Sarah how almost similar to both him and Luna she was." she when first met told me she was use to babysitting and bossing around kids". All laughed." sounds like a noct thing alright".

" hey I am good with kids!".

They all laughed at noctis' pout but he soon joined in he looks up wondering that perhaps Ignis was right and that maybe just maybe things will be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes this is set in no one dies Au.
> 
> Sarah is so cute and love her character not saying she is better than Luna but she was a joy to watch and yes she seems like noct cause she a couple times got all dorky lol


End file.
